


You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

by hecatesfamiliar



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hecate Hardbroom is a soft bean, Hicsqueak, Pippa Pentangle is an pent-angel, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesfamiliar/pseuds/hecatesfamiliar
Summary: (one shot) Pippa catches a secret glimpse of Hecate talking to their daughter





	You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

Hecate awoke with a start at the alarming pressure underneath her ribs. she clasped her hand to her stomach and the source of the pain, she wasn’t sure whether it was a hand or a foot that had caused her to become so breathless all of a sudden. Sunlight had started to creep it’s way through the curtains so she pushed herself up to a sitting positon, which became more and more strenuous as the weeks went by.   
Running her hands over her bump and thinking about the little life growing inside, it was impossible for her to feel disgruntled for long. ‘What on earth is going on in there?’, she cooed quietly so as not to wake the blonde witch still deep in sleep beside her. ‘I don’t suppose we’ll be needing an alarm clock anymore’, she whispered, one corner of her mouth curling into a smlie as she traced the white lines which now covered her once flat abdomen. She sat and mused for a while chatting what to her seemed like nonsense at her stomach.   
Pippa stirred at the sound of her wife’s soft tones, she opened her eyes slowly to be greeted by the morning light coming through the small crack in the curtains. She opened her mouth to say good morning to Hecate but quickly let go of the idea when she heard the other witch’s gentle ramblings. Pippa closed her eyes in mock sleep so as not to disturb this most intimate of moments. She felt her heart swell with love and pride for Hecate who had never really known her mother, nor was she really ever mothered by anyone else. She listened silently but intently as her wife explained to their unborn child how to use the big dipper constellation to find the North star so that she would never be lost. Pippa smiled and remembered how Hecate herself had voiced concerns about carrying their baby. ‘How can i be a mother when i never had one? she had cried, ‘I don’t know how to be one. What if i don’t know what to do’. At the time Pippa had simply taken both of Hecate’s hands in her own and kissed them over and over. ‘I know you’ll be an amazing mother Hiccup, you’ll be yourself and you will never be alone’. Now, with those worries and tears seeming so far in the past, she had the funniest feeling that Hecate Hardbroom was about to prove her right as usual.  
Pippa shook herself out of her thoughts and pretended to stir again as she felt Hecate slip out of bed. She opened one eye and saw her wife cross the room on tip-toes, still being careful to let Pippa sleep, to the bassinet as if to show their baby where she would sleep when she made her entrance. Pippa smiled at the wishful thinking, she knew that they would be three in a bed for the forseeable future, she didn’t mind though. Anyways, the sight of Hecate standing over the crib playing with the mobile was beginning to overwhelm her. She finally spoke, well, she yawned first and stretched her arms to keep up the illusion of having been asleep.   
‘Good morning beautiful Hiccup’.


End file.
